Episode Five Patriot
This is the fifth episode in season one and the series overall Previous Episode: Episode Four Next Episode: Episode Six Plot In New Jersey, a big public bank is robbed by 5 guys with machine guns and masks. Suddenly a man, who is dressed in an outfit that resembles the American flag, and a shield, walks in. He takes down all the guys so quickly they don't have time to shoot, then runs out of the bank. The whole thing is caught on a security camera. Elijah comes home and his aunt Sally is passed out on the couch, he puts a blanket on her and heads to his room. Billy, Teddy, Cassandra and Thomas uses their abilities to repair parts of the Mansion that were wrecked by the meteor shower. Vision asks where Kate is but Cassandra says she went out this morning and said she might be gone for a couple days, Vision is suspicious but walks away. Kate lays in bed with Luke and they kiss. She tells him she wants to run away with him, both just leave. He asks if she is ok, and she says she is, she just needs to get away from the city. He tells her the league gives him 2 weeks vacation and they can go to the Bahama's in a couple days. She smiles and kisses him. Jessica and Jimmy call a meeting when the S.H.I.E.L.D.. Ship lands by the mansion, the team meets on the ship, Billy, Teddy, Thomas, Cassandra and Vision all climb aboard and Jimmy shows them the footage of Elijah and tells them to stop this guy because they don't know who he works for and what he is up to. They agree, even though Billy and Thomas are not in total agreement. Vision goes to look for Kate. Billy, Teddy, Cassandra and Thomas arrive in New Jersey and decide to rob a bank. Jimmy watches from the S.H.E.I.L.D. Ship up high in the sky, by the stars. The team break into the national bank and stand around, after 20 mins. Billy makes a comment that this guy probably know they are not robbing the place and it's been too long. Just then the man drops from the ceiling. He tells them all to stop or pay the price. Elijah attacks them and is super fast, he stops Cassandra and Billy and ties them up. Thomas super speeds and trips Elijah, Teddy then pins him to ground with his strength. Just then, Isiah Bradley and Jessica come in and tell Teddy to let him go! Teddy does and Elijah faces his father. Elijah fights his father but Isiah knocks him out. Elijah lays in a bed on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Ship. Outside the room, Jessica, Isiah, Billy, Teddy, Thomas and Cassandra all talk. Isiah explains he went into hiding after the “Korvac” incident. Isiah tells Jessica that Tony, Bruce and Clint are all still here, but hidden from S.H.I.E.L.D. In hopes to start new lives. Elijah wakes up and is very mad at his father for leaving him, just then Elijah gets a text on his cell. He tells his father he has things to do and tries to leave, Jessica stops him and tells him S.H.E.I.L.D. Won;t let him go out there and do whatever he wants, but if he takes Billy, Teddy, Cassandra and Thomas then it's a different story. Elijah agrees and they head out. Vision finds Kate at Luke's and she tells him she is not coming back. He asks her why and she explains the visions, he tells her this gift was given to her for a reason, and they need her. Kate tells Luke the truth about her being a Young Avenger. Elijah, Billy, Teddy, Cassandra and Thomas get to the ally and face five thugs and get rid of them easily. Elijah tells them he is impressed with their fighting skills. Billy tells Elijah if he ever wants to be part of a team let him know, Elijah thanks them as Isiah joins them and the team leaves father and son in the ally together. Kate tells the team Grant is KL'RT, the shape shifter. Starring Billy Kaplan Teddy Altman Kate Bishop Thomas Kaplan Cassandra Lang Jessica Jones Vision Jimmy Woo Luke Cage Elijah Bradley Category:Season One Category:Episodes